<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Hug (That You Actually Want) by EmpressOfTheFlame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907747">Love Hug (That You Actually Want)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame'>EmpressOfTheFlame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The most certain way to succeed is to try, a quote suitable for both love and skateboarding. </p><p>[Reader/Various]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Reader, Reader/Various, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Reader, Various/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peace (Sakurayashiki Kaoru)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaoru’s moan was so low and sultry that if it hadn’t only been the two of you in the room, you would have thought it came from anyone but him. It was entirely unintentional on his part but he was in such a relaxed state it didn’t seemed he noticed, leaning back against you as you continued to massage his scalp. Your touch was so light yet your movements were confident, your hands a godsend, the feeling so heavenly he felt like he could ascend then and there.</p><p>It made you happy to see him like this.</p><p>Relaxed.</p><p>Desperate for your touch.</p><p>“I hope you’re enjoying your vacation.” You whispered against his neck, the tiny shiver that ran through him bringing you great joy. “We still have a few more days in paradise, just the two of us, no work…”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.” Kaoru’s smile is gentle as he turned to face you, brushing his hair to the side so he could look at you with no obstacle, “Come here. Allow me to return the favor with a massage of my own.”</p><p>You don’t expect to be pushed back onto the futon behind you but you’re not the least bit surprised that Kaoru had taken the reigns; he was never one to simply sit back and allow only himself to feel the pleasure of being worshipped. His movements are carefully calculated as he pressed his impossibly soft lips against your neck, tugging at the sash that was keeping your robe together and untying it with deft fingers. He took that moment to pull away and admire you from a distance, the fond look on his face impossible to miss. He always seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve when it came to you and the amount of love reflected in his gaze is hard to miss, to the point you almost feel embarrassed as he’s looking at you like some precious piece of art.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>“So are you.”</p><p>He smiled against your lips, leaning in to add the slightest bit of pressure before pulling away.</p><p>“We should take our time tonight.” There’s some more fire behind that loving gaze now and you’re unable to tear your eyes away from his, your body tensing as his hand pushed the robe further off your shoulder.</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.” It was your turn to tug at the carefully tied sash around his waist and he put up no struggle, allowing you to do what you wanted with him (something you would be sure to take full advantage of later). “I’m happy to have you all to myself.”</p><p>Those few days of peace gave you more than enough time to memorize every inch of Kaoru’s body, burning the image of his lithe body into your brain until it was all you saw when you closed your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boundaries (Nanjou Kojirou)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thought you’d never show up!”</p><p>Kojirou’s grin is a welcome sight as you navigate your way through the crowd, his arm wrapping around your shoulder and drawing you in close when you’re within his reach. He squeezed your shoulder as another greeting, still wary of the space between you as you had been quite adamant that the supposed womanizer would be earning affection from you rather than freely receiving it as he was used to. It wasn’t as though you weren’t genuinely interested in him but his various exploits with women… You had to have a few extra precautions set in place, not wanting to end up heartbroken if you were just another notch on his headboard.</p><p>Kojirou hoped he was making it readily apparent that he was into you.</p><p>The two of you had gone on a variety of dates getting to know each other, some of which had been interrupted by other women attempting to get his attention (which he had boldly shaken off without even a single flirtatious phrase to satisfy them). There had never been a moment where you felt pushed to give him more, to have to beg for his attention with physical affection, because he was always completely focused on you during these dates. He was the perfect gentleman and you felt ashamed to admit you were a little surprised at how patient he was, worried that perhaps it was you misjudging him this entire time. Flirting wasn’t a crime, after all, and if he could be loyal when in a relationship- Well, you don’t know how you’d feel if he still continued to be flirtatious with women at S, but Kojirou wasn’t actually your boyfriend yet so you’d worry about that at a later time.</p><p>“Did you have fun?”</p><p>It was yet another date that went off without a hitch and now he was walking you home, insistent on seeing you get safely inside before he set off. But the night had been so wonderful that you didn’t want it to end, grabbing onto his shirt (which showed off his muscles quite wonderfully) and pulled him close. Tonight, had the most physical contact you’d ever had with him, starting with him greeting you with an arm around your shoulder and slightly escalating from there. He had been careful about where he touched, the most ‘scandalous’ place being your waist but the pressure was light so he could whip his hand away the second you showed any sign of discomfort.</p><p>But you wanted him to touch you.</p><p>You had always wanted that.</p><p>You had just been scared about being seen as one among many.</p><p>“Tonight was fun…” You mumbled, thumb nervously rubbing over the material of his shirt; you felt nervous under his gaze, his eyes soft as he looked at you, “Thanks for, uh, being patient with me. With the whole ‘no kissing’ thing.”</p><p>“Of course, beautiful.” If you were a little more dramatic you could probably faint right now at the loving compliment that slipped out of his mouth, his hand coming up to squeeze your hand.</p><p>“I think, uh, I think you deserve one. At least one…”</p><p>There’s momentary silence where you wonder if Kojirou was suddenly deciding he wanted nothing to do with you, that maybe he wasn’t realizing you weren’t worth the wait but the thoughts are swept away as he leaned in. He pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth, purposely missing your lips and soaking in the sound of your cute giggle, wanting to hear it a thousand more times if he could. But that wasn’t what you wanted, knowing he was still being careful of your boundaries even when you had consented to a kiss. So, if you had to take things into your own hands to show him what you really wanted, you would.</p><p>Your hands planted themselves on either side of Kojirou’s face, the slightly startled look quite cute as you pulled him back down into your personal bubble. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you pressed a kiss squarely on his lips, the message being received loud and clear as his hands found their way to your waist to pull you closer. You can immediately see why girls were constantly clambering around him desperate for his attention, desperate to have his lips on theirs, your body practically melting against his as the kiss continued. It was slow and passionate, something that had been building up for the weeks you had been dating.</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>When you pulled away your face felt hot and the look on Kojirou’s face only made it burn hotter, embarrassed at how boldly you had gone in (when it was clear he was used to being the aggressive one). He didn’t say anything out loud to tease you though, internally his heart was throwing a party, confetti and all, since he finally got the kiss the person of his dreams. He wanted to kiss you ten, no, twenty more times if you’d let him but for tonight, he knew it was best not to overwhelm you. Now that kisses were on the table, he would be careful not to get his privilege revoked by acting too selfish.</p><p>Kojirou couldn’t imagine kissing anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chores (Nanjo Kojirou)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Kojirou liked cooking, he just hated the cleaning that came after it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Move aside, I’ve got this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He opened his mouth to say something but you refused to listen, he knew how stubborn you were when you set your mind to something and as frustrating as it could be, it was attractive in certain instances too. He took a seat at his kitchen table and watched you with admiration as you powered through the dishes, doing it like it was nothing when it was normally a chore that he trudged through. He supposed having a steady significant other brought its own positives, he had never been too interested in something steady before but now he didn’t know how he managed to live without this stability.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re washing your hands as you finish up the last of the silverware when he finally grows impatient, arms wrapping around you from behind, his chin resting on your shoulder. You hummed out a noise of acknowledgment but Kojirou brought nothing to the conversation, seeming content to just hold and lean against you as you finished what you were doing. You turned to press a kiss to his temple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks for the meal.” Your lips brushed against his and he smirked, spinning you around so that you were now facing him. Messy hair, loose clothing, even wearing a dirty apron, yet you were the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just thinking about dessert.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That devilish grin tells you the exact kind of <em>dessert </em>he’s thinking about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’ve never been one to turn down dessert… But why don’t I take the lead this time, lover boy? Let me show you a whole new world… of desserts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kojirou practically tossed you over his shoulder, knowing he had a lot to look forward to with you as his teacher.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>